That Sad Look I See In His Eyes
by XxPinkSparklesxX
Summary: This goes with the other series: That Sad Look In His Eyes. This has multiple point of views and reactions to what is happening to Gohan. First two chapters are in King Kai's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is King Kai's POV. **

* * *

It's been seven long years now. So much has occurred through this period of time. The change undergone, the growth of others and there is me…dead. Yet he will not feel the faintest bit of regret because he saved his planet from destruction and was the reason for mine and my own planets demise.

He would know what is going on in the outside world; right underneath his nose, if he had even bothered to try to ask. He's oblivious to it all and unfortunately resulting in this outcome…

Without my permission he should have tried to contact is son or sons (now). Of course he has no idea of his youngest son's existence. He hasn't been in contact with anyone on Earth for years now.

My fear and annoyance is growing thinner by the day. Goku got me killed and blew up my home. To make matters worse, he doesn't realise the implications of leaving his oldest son alone.

I will not even begin to fathom how anyone can be this naïve and dense. His lack of responsibility was always worrying and now it clearly shows. He hasn't even checked up on Gohan since Bojack!

Goku if he realised, would take back his actions if he knew what has become of his son over the years. It is however not my place to tell him. I might have to go against the rules however… I thought he would at least once try and check on his family. He has really been trying to stick by the rules of the dead.

I've known the truth for years now and the amount of times I've hinted or suggested in some sort of way to talk to his loved ones, Goku just blew me off. He immediately changed the subject. Maybe he couldn't stand leaving them?

Remembering when Goku died the first time, he was distraught as he would miss apart of his son's life. And watching over him while he had his reunion, he was shocked to see his son become such a different person.

I also remember those many years ago breaking the news to him, his son was training with Piccolo. I had never seen Goku so angry and sad...

_"You said Piccolo killed you, right?" I ask in reassurance. If what I am sensing and what Goku said…this can't be right, right?_

"Yeah, we've been rivals for years. He's killed and tried to hurt my friends." Goku explains, "Why? What is it?" Oh dear…

"If what you're saying is true, then it doesn't add up." I comment. I am going to let a big cat out of the bag? A cat out of a bag – good one! I'm so funny!

"What doesn't add up King Kai?" Goku questions innocently. I guess it is time to be serious.

I take a deep breath, "Piccolo has been training your son."

"WHAT!" Goku yells, "why didn't you tell me? Why is he with him?" He eyes open in shock and his face become distraught.

"Piccolo kidnapped him." I mutter hoping Goku won't lose it.

"You're joking? Do you know how worried Chi-Chi would be? And how traumatised Gohan would be after everything with Raditz?" Goku argues. He holds his fits in anger and fear.

"Gohan's fine." I announce, "He's off with Piccolo now."

"What do you mean _**now**__?" Goku asks looking continually stressed and frustrated._

"He was to survive six months in the wilderness." I shouldn't have said that…never make a parent worried. It's twice as bad when it is someone as powerful as he is.

"You're kidding!" Goku drops to the ground in defeat, "is he okay?"

"He's fine; Piccolo I believe has a soft spot for the boy." I admit, "I've been keeping a close eye on them."

"So he's okay?" Goku asks needing reassurance.

"He is fine Goku."

"Is he happy, Gohan I mean?" Goku looks in guilt, "I don't want him sad."

"I've seen him plenty happy; it was hard for him at first. After awhile he had adjusted."

"Thank goodness." Goku sighed in relief.

"How about I leave you alone for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, thanks." I left Goku to his own thoughts. 

From what I remember, Goku is sorry for leaving his family. He is probably devastated and is in complete denial right now, thus why he tries to change the subject. As a Kai I'm supposed to not bring up anything that might break the rules and telling Goku directly about what is going on with Gohan will break the rules.

Without Goku in Gohan's life, Gohan has become more lost within his own mind. The poor soul is lost. I've been trying for years to tell Goku and break the damn rules in attempt to save Gohan.

I am King Kai, one who sees and looks after the Northern part of the universe, it has seems to have failed however.

It's getting too close and time is running thing. I'm going to have the bend the rules properly to stop the inevitable. Goku will be full of shock to see what has become of his broken son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is also in King Kai's POV.**

Without further ado, please enjoy! 

His cheerful face has no idea; not one clue at all. I'm sorry Goku for what I am about to tell you and for the words coming out of my mouth. I didn't think I would be the one to have to tell you, I thought you would have found out on your own. Oh, how wrong I am…

"Hi Goku," I greet him, full of dread, while trying to keep myself in check. I have to break the news of his son to him very gently.

"Hey King Kai," Goku rubs his eyes and yawns, "what's up?"

"Uh," I hesitate trying to speak. This isn't good; he probably has figured it out already. I need to stay calm; however my shaking body is doing the complete opposite. It is so obvious that something is wrong.

"What is it King Kai? Is something wrong?" Goku looks in concern. I have to tell him sooner or later and I've already gotten way past later.

"You best sit down," I warn, "I've tried to hint it, but you clearly don't want to break the rules anytime soon." I can't believe I actually have to tell him, this is going to be difficult.

Goku takes a seat across from me, "How bad is it, whatever you're about to say? Is it another fighter in Hell causing trouble?" I wish it was. That Goku could handle, his son I am not so sure of.

"No that is not it Goku." I answer, "Not many know what is really going on with what I am about to tell you. It will definitely shock you." Only a few here in other world know what is going on with Goku's son. I've been told to keep my mouth shut, but how can I? When I know Goku might be the key to saving him

Gohan won't be able to be wished back from something that is classified as suicide, as it is self-inflicted. Goku would go on a rampage if he found out that every Kai has been sworn to secrecy. There are boundaries to telling him the rules; however I can no longer partake in keeping them. Not when I can prevent a death that will remain permanent.

"Is it a secret?" Goku whispers in curiosity. Oh Goku, you're not supposed to know, but I'm not going to tell you everything about it. Only what you need to know.

"No, but what I am telling might strike a nerve." I warn my pupil, he really has no idea, does he? Innocent, naïve…If only his son had remained that way after all that had happened to him.

"Then what is it King Kai?" Goku questions in seriousness. I must tell him straight out, with no hesitation. A minute or an hour, might be lesser time Gohan is alive and the less time Goku can spend helping him. I don't know how he can, but I will find a way around the Kais. I'm going to get into so much trouble for this…

"Your son." I state with no emotion. It's best to be objective and straight to the point.

"Gohan," Goku blinks, "What is wrong with Gohan?" He looks in disbelief. He doesn't realise how bad it really is. I feel sorry for the boy; I wish I had honestly told him sooner. I didn't know how to break it him.

Now for the hard part: telling him the worst…

"When Bojack became unbound, did you notice anything strange about Gohan?" I look Goku deep in the eye. He has to know what I am talking about… Right?

"Gohan kept his Saiyan side hidden," he frowns, "something is wrong with that, isn't there?"

"Yes." I nod. If only he knew the entire truth…which he will learn soon. Poor Goku, I really am sorry.

Goku states, "He only however let his Saiyan side out for the fights."

"Exactly Goku that is the point I am getting to. Since Gohan hasn't needed to fight over the past six years, he has blocked his Saiyan side out." Oh my – I can't believe I just said it. I said it, I don't know whether to be proud for actually going through with it or disappointed at the reality of the situation.

"Why?" Goku looks in disbelief, "He never hated apart of himself. I tried to make sure of that." I remember that situation all too well. Goku had explained when he had died and were in other world that he and Gohan spent time in this room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; a place where you spend one year in there, which is equivalent to that of one day on the outside.

He and Gohan spent time trying to get his son to transform into a Super Saiyan. Goku said he tried to also get his son to gain more confidence with his abilities, but also gain control of himself. I remember Goku telling me that Gohan was afraid to use his powers.

Gohan had said to his father,_ "When I have access to my power, I can't fully control it. It's not my Saiyan side Dad, it is the human side trying to take control. Neither one of us wants the other to take control. We blank out in power together when we feel a crisis so great. But when training it is always a fight with each other. Right now you've heard us both speak."_

That experience tells me that Gohan has always been fighting for control and never has he ever been whole. Goku should have known better to leave his son at a time like that. I realised when he told me about this experience and when he talked about his family with such pride and with so much love, that he made a mistake staying dead with me.

I would get into some much trouble for saying it, but stuff the rules and screw the Earth or the universe for that matter. Goku needs to save his son otherwise, the universe will go with him because eventually Gohan will be needed for a threat and only he has the power.

"It wasn't your fault Goku; it's hard when people have mixed blood." I explain, "Anyway, with the grief Gohan felt over your death he suppressed it. Well, his human side did suppress it."

Goku sighs, "And his Saiyan side was the one blocked out."

"And was the one dealing with all the grief." I clarify.

"So what is wrong King Kai?" Goku asks with fear in his eyes.

He isn't going to like the answer, he is about to hear, "After Bojack, Gohan blocked out his Saiyan side. With this he was able to block out the pain of your death by letting his Saiyan side deal with it all. So, for years the real Gohan hasn't been his real self."

Why did I have to say that, in that way? Could I have said it any other way? Probably not…

"He hasn't been his real self? Why would Gohan do that to himself?" Goku's voice breaks.

He doesn't know. He has never been the shiniest coin in the box. Goku doesn't know about the self-blame Gohan has had over the past seven years; he did know Gohan blamed himself for a lot of things that couldn't be changed.

I can't believe I'm about to open another wound for Goku. I really hope he doesn't blame himself.

"Anger towards himself I believe Goku. Gohan blames himself for your death specifically his human side. His human side was the one who tried to seek out vengeance against Cell. After Cell was defeated, he wanted someone to pin the blame on, so he blamed his Saiyan side."

"How do you know all this King Kai? Are you sure this is all true?" Goku asks in uncertainty and in shock.

"Yes Goku, I know what has been going on in Gohan's mind better than everyone. I knew what would happen if this continued." I cover my mouth; I shouldn't have just said that. There is point today when I need to learn to keep my mouth shut, and clearly just now I needed to. I was supposed to break this him gently… Not blurt it out, all at once.

"What will happen if this continues?" Goku looks with concern.

"Well, one event had transpired yesterday. It wasn't good Goku; it's not good at all." I try to shake my head. I want to block out the memory and I know I have to tell Goku, he has the right to know what is going on with his son.

"How bad is it King Kai?" I shake my head at him.

"It is really bad." I admit, "I don't know if anyone can stop it from happening. The human side of Gohan wants to give up."

"But Gohan never gives up!" Goku exclaims.

"That's the thing Goku." Trouble or not, I know I should've tried to intervene months ago…No – years ago.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku begs for an answer.

I say as calmly as I can, which fails as I am full of panic, "If Gohan gives up he will die."

"WHAT!" Goku shouts, "What do you mean King Kai? What would make him give up?"

I know what made him give up, it was you Goku; but I can't say that. It would break you. He needed you son and you didn't notice. He became numb without you and you never realised. Nothing is worse than never realising someone needed you and they weren't there. It wasn't my fault as a Kai as I tried to stop you from making the decision to stay here in other world with me.

That day when I said 'kind of', I didn't want you to think I didn't disregard you, but the implications of all this has left you with a broken son and a stressed out Kai. I told the other Kais, I should be paid for what I do, but clearly it is not a part of the job description.

"I will explain what happened yesterday. Gohan was on a field trip with his class and Vegeta and he had a confrontation. Vegeta of course has had suspicions of his own. Anyway, after Vegeta left, Gohan lost it. Gohan starting crying which he hadn't done since you were alive. And then of course he started to see himself." I reveal. I can't tell him the proper truth; of what I really know.

Goku questions in confusion, "He started to see himself?"

"A ghost of his former eleven year old self as a Super Saiyan," I explain, "in other words, his Saiyan side took form of his eleven year old self."

"What are you trying to tell me King Kai? Just tell me." Goku enquires.

I feel myself slipping. I have to at least tell him somewhat, most of the truth, "From being separated from his self for too long Gohan is slowly dying, he doesn't have long left to live. He will be lucky to finish his senior year."

"No!" Goku shouts, "Why him? If I had known!" He falls to the ground in defeat. As he does, I swear I see a tear running down his cheek.

I really am sorry Goku and even if I told you why this happened, you already know in your heart why this occurred.

"Goku is there anything I can do?" I ask. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Can you figure out a way for me to help him! I will do anything!" Goku begs.

"I will see what I can do." I answer. I have to help him and it looks likes I will be breaking more rules in order to do so.

I hope no-one finds out that I've told Goku. I wonder what jokes I can say to make it seem like I am not saying anything out of the ordinary. I know I have plenty of great jokes…

I do, however know that telling Goku a joke will not cheer him, knowing his son's one person and happy will. I have to do something…maybe a visit to King Yemma might tell us something –whether Gohan is to pass away and never renter the living or if he is meant to live. I hope for everyone's sake that Gohan is bound to the living and doesn't die unless it is of old age. It is not his time.

* * *

So here it is! The next chapter will be in Goku's point of view.

Just to let you all know, if you're wondering why some of my spelling is different, it is because I am Australian. So I do apologise if there is any confusion (this applies to all my stories).

Please do let me know what you think and I shall write the next chapter soon.


End file.
